Struggle
by umbuby
Summary: Sam didn't just give up when he imprinted on Emily. He did try. For Leah... One-shot Leah/Sam/Emily T to be safe


Author's note: The main reason I wrote this one-shot is becouse I don't wan't to imagine that Sam just gave in to imprinting. Not after his love with Leah. Also, everyone hates Leah becouse she's so bitter, but come on. The love of her life left her for her cousin. Her dad died of a heart attack. Her mum got of with his best friend, months after his death. She becomes the first female wolf. Is infertile. Has to be in Sam's mind 24/7. I mean give her a break! Kay. Rant over. By the way I might be editing this alot. It's kinda to help me improve with writing, though this isn't as good as I hoped it would be. Ah well. **I do not own the Twilight saga.**

* * *

**Struggle**

* * *

_Sam_

I tried. Don't think for one second that I didn't try to break the imprint. I never wanted anything more in my life, but at the same time I guess I wanted myself to fail. So I could be with Emily with no Leah to ruin it. What kind of a sick, brutal thought is that? Yet, here I was on my way to visit Emily. I'd always told myself that the key to braking the imprint was to see Emily as little. I probably would have succeeded too, if Emily hadn't come to my house for a 'chat'. You can't just ignore someone when they're in hospital… well, not when you're the one who **put** them there.

"_Pick up, Leah. Come on" I yelled angrily. I had to talk to her. Now. I was thinking about Emily more and more. I only needed to last till she left town. Damn, it was like I was giving up cigarettes or somethin'. I kept getting cravings for her. Old Quill had told me that, when you imprinted, __**she**__ took over part of you. The human part. Knock, knock! It was Leah at the door. She must have picked up my messages. "Hey Le- oh…" It wasn't Leah. It was…her. "Sam, we need to have a chat"_

"_Come on in!" I said a little __**too**__ eagerly. She sat down at the tiny dining table. "Do you want a drink?" I asked._

"_No. I'm…I'm fine" Her perfect little face was a stern mask. "I was talking to your friend, Dave, yesterday" I had a bad feeling about this. Dave Blyen had the biggest heart I know; but he also has the biggest mouth. "He tells me that you…well… your not seeing Leah in the same light lately" I said nothing. "Because of me" I tried to laugh it off._

" _Emily. You honestly think I would break-up with Leah, for you" I smirked._

"_I never said anything about breaking up with her!" She gasped. Wow, she has a cute gasp. Concentrate, Sam, concentrate._

"_Well.. You know it…well __**I**__ didn't…um I…it was …implied" I finished bleakly. She looked disgusted._

"_How could you think that? You two are the perfect couple! You've been together since you were twelve!"_

"_Oh, Emily, I'm sorry" I begged . I sounded pathetic hated seeing her mad. "Forgive me"_

"_It's not who'll have to forgive you when Lee finds out" She walked to the door. Don't ask me why I did what I did next. I ran to her. Pulled her into my arms. And kissed her. It felt so good. So right. Apparently Emily wasn't as thrilled, as she pulled away and slapped me. "How could you do that, Sam! How could you do that to Leah! You stupid boy!" Oh, god I could feel every muscle in my fibre shaking. It's times like this I wish I had __**some **__kind of control._

"_Emily, please don't tell her! Let me tell her myself"_

"_What? You mean you're actually gonna…" I nodded. "Your such a dumb ass. You and Leah are so in love and your gonna throw it all away for __**me**__. Believe me ,Sam. I am __**not**__ worth it" I gently grabbed her arm._

"_But you are worth it, Emily. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met" The words rolled off my tongue so effortlessly. This is what I'm made for._

"_Arghhhhh! You're gonna brake every promise you've ever made to Leah for no good reason . You, Sam Uley, are just like your father" That last part was her mistake. That second I burst into wolf form. And attacked her._

"Sam! How are you?" Of course Emily was fine with it the moment I explained it all. Wolves, vampires, imprinting. She admitted that she had felt for me too, but Leah was in the way. It was all so perfect.

"Great now I'm here" She blushed. Her russet skin turning a deep shade of red. That moment I couldn't have been happier, more content. That's how I always felt when I was in her presence. Everything was so blissful. Except… Leah rushed into the room.

"Hey Em! I'm so sorry I didn't visit you yesterday! I was so swamped. I-"

"Lee, it's okay" Emily hummed.

"Oh" Leah mumbled, embarrassed.

Emily giggled. "Besides I had **Sam** to keep me company"

"Oh" She whispered, glaring at me. We sort of hadn't told her yet. But I was sure she was picking up the vibes. Leah's phone began to vibrate. I was about to tell her that you shouldn't have a phone in a hospital, but there was no point. She was that stubborn. While she answered it Emily gave me a soft glare. _Just tell her before she figures it out_ It said. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to brake her heart. But when your imprint told you to do something you did it. No question.

"Hey Lee? Can I talk to you outside?"

"But I just got here" She pouted.

"It'll only take a second " She gave me a dodgy look and started outside. I sighed.

"So…what's up Sam?" She buzzed. She was always so hyper. I'd miss that.

"Leah. I need to talk to you"

"Of course! That's why we came out here!"

"Leah" There was never gonna be an easy way to put this. "I brought out here because…" Here it goes. "because I'm breaking up with you" I waited for her to react. To do something.

"Excuse me?" She said calmly. **Oh God Damnit!**

"Leah… I … I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Emily" I didn't know how else to say it. I wish she'd shouted. I wish she'd slapped me. I wished she'd screamed and yelled and told me what a bad person I was. But all she did was turn and walk away. I knew that that was the last time I'd see Leah Clearwater.

My Leah.

* * *

_Leah_

I walked away. I don't know how long I walked for. I don't know how far I went. All I know is that, by the end of it, I was at the Blacks house. Rachel answered the door.

"Hey Lee. What's up?"

"Is Becca in?"

"Nah. You just missed her. Why?" Damn. I really needed my friend right now. I walked through the house to Rachel and Becca's room. Rachel followed after me.

"Leah are you okay? Leah? Leah, you look like your in shock" I sat down on the bed and grabbed the hand held fan. Fanning my blank statuesque face. "Leah, what's wrong? Your scaring me" I lay the fan on the bed.

"I think Sam just broke up with me" I breathed.

"What?" I immediately started weeping and wailing onto her shoulder. Crying out like I was in pain.

"Sam broke up with me!" I screamed in disbelief.

That was the second I knew everything would change. Like a catalyst. I was such a stuck up bitch when I met him. He changed that. He changed me. And I always said that I couldn't imagine life without him.

And now I would.


End file.
